


A Dance to Bacchanale

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Halloween and she was going out clubbing with Marcie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance to Bacchanale

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom is from the Funny or Die video [Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge](http://www.funnyordie.com/videos/fec6d23f5c/charlie-brown-blockheads-revenge).
> 
> Prompt: Any, any, "you look so messy when you dress up in dreams"

Peppermint Patty placed her hands on her hips as she stared at her reflection in the full length mirror in front of her. It was Halloween and she was going out clubbing with Marcie. Usually she had her costume planned a month in advance, but this year, she'd been busy with her biomechanical research on overuse injuries in lower extremities. This weekend though, she was taking the time off to chill out and have fun.

Fortunately, Marcie came through with a great idea for their couples' costume. Peppermint Patty had a red wig on her head with a green dress, green gloves, and green knee high boots. She was dressed as Poison Ivy while Marcie was going to wear a Harley Quinn costume. It was perfect and Peppermint Patty looked great in her outfit.

"Sir, are you ready?"

"Don't call me sir," she said as she looked away from the mirror. She grinned and whistled at Marcie. "You look beautiful, Marcie."

"Thanks, Ivy!" Marcie sashayed over to her and rested her arm on Peppermint Patty's shoulder. "We look good together."

Peppermint Patty wrapped her arm around Marcie's waist. "Everyone's going to be jealous of us. Come on, we're meeting the gang at the club." She paused as she went to go grab her purse and keys. Everyone except for Charlie Brown. He voluntarily asked to be locked up during this holiday because of what happened a few years ago. It was still a sore spot between the gang and not something so easily forgotten, though she had finally forgiven Charlie Brown for what he tried to do.

They got into the car and as Peppermint Patty started the car, Marcie placed her hand on Peppermint Patty's thigh, squeezing it gently.

"Ivy sir, what do you say about us skipping the club and going out on our own somewhere?" Marcie leaned across the car and worried Peppermint Patty's earlobe between her teeth. "I promise to make it worth your while."

Peppermint Patty shivered in delight. "That can come later. First I want to take you out on the dance floor and watch you really move. It's been so long since we're done anything like that. I've been trapped in the lab for so long."

"You've been doing really important work in the lab, sir. I'm so very proud of you." Marcie squeezed Peppermint Patty's thigh before sliding her hand upward. "I'm going to show you just how proud I am after we go to the club."

*

Peppermint Patty parked the car in the back of the club before they walked around to the front. Lucy, Linus, and Schroeder were already there in their costumes. Lucy was dressed as Cleopatra, Linus was a Jedi Knight, and Schroeder was something Peppermint Patty couldn't figure out.

"Schroeder, what are you supposed to be?" she asked as she hugged him.

He shrugged slightly. "I'm a werewolf. See?" He bared his teeth to show off his fake werewolf teeth.

Marcie laughed as she held Peppermint Patty's hand. "Oh, Schroeder, you didn't even try that hard."

"That's what I told him," Lucy said, "But he came out with us, so I can't fault him. Now let's go get drunk and dance!"

The club was filled with people dressed in costumes for Halloween and Peppermint Patty dragged Marcie to the bar in order to get some drinks. Marcie hailed the bartender and ordered them some Cosmos.

As Peppermint Patty sipped her mixed drink, she looked around the dance floor. She wanted to get on the dance floor with Marcie. Peppermint Patty set her empty glass down on the bar counter as she wrapped her arms around Marcie's neck before leaning in for a kiss. Marcie's lips were firm and familiar as Marcie pressed herself tight against Peppermint Patty and deepened the kiss.

She pressed her forehead against Marcie's as she smiled at her. "Do you wanna dance?" she said, shouting just loud enough for only Marcie to hear her.

Marcie didn't answer with words. Instead, she reached for Peppermint Patty's hand and led her into the middle of the dance floor. It wasn't that known among their friends, but Marcie had taken dance classes throughout her youth. And as they began swaying on the dance floor in each other's arms, it showed. Peppermint Patty wanted to continue kissing Marcie, but she also wanted to watch the sensual way in which Marcie moved. Peppermint Patty wanted to ravish her on the spot. Judging by the wolf whistles around them, she wasn't the only one thinking the exact same thing.

Except she was the one who was dating Marcie and loved her since they were teenagers. She was the one who fought off Charlie Brown during his mental breakdown and saved Marcie from getting killed. And she was the one who Marcie called sir time and time again because Marcie loved her so much.

Peppermint Patty tangled her hand around Marcie's ponytails before wrapping her palm behind the back of Marcie's neck. "Call me sir," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Sir."

Peppermint Patty pulled Marcie into another kiss as she slid her thigh between Marcie's legs. She wanted everyone on the dance floor to know that Marcie was taken by her. Peppermint Patty danced like she was making love to Marcie, grinding on her in front of everyone who dared to watch them.

By the end of the song, the two of them were overheated and sweaty. Peppermint Patty smiled against Marcie's lips as she held onto her before pulling her away from the dance floor and towards the bathrooms. It was highly out of character of her, but it was Halloween and she wanted to make out with her girlfriend.

Peppermint Patty led them into an empty bathroom stall and locked the door before gently pushing Marcie against it. Marcie smiled at her as she cupped Peppermint Patty's cheek. 

"Sir, what are you up to?" she asked as she bared her throat.

Peppermint Patty licked her lips and bent her head to lick a patch up Marcie's throat. "Research," she said as she murmured the word against Marcie's skin.

Marcie chuckled. "Research? What sort of research?"

"I want to see if I can make you scream. Think I can?" Peppermint Patty's hand trailed down Marcie's body between Marcie's thighs. To her delight, she found that Marcie wasn't wearing any panties at all. "Because my hypothesis is that I will, really loudly. They'll be able to hear you over the music."

"I know you will, sir."


End file.
